


Night, Night

by chocolate_velvet



Series: Notturno [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced, Incest, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_velvet/pseuds/chocolate_velvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny's midnight wondering to Levi's room.</p><p>Part Two is titled "Secrets the Night Kept"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night, Night

I laid in my bed pretending to sleep as Kenny rubbed his cock in between my asscheeks. It was slick and hard, definitely it had been oiled. I had woken up when he first stumbled into my room a few minutes earlier, stark naked, and gotten into my bed.

I didn't want him to know that so I kept my eyes closed, afraid of what he would do if he saw that I was awake. I felt him start to slap his cock against my ass and could tell it was getting a good bounce just by the sound. He started to make a few moans and motions and I could tell he was starting to get really excited. He rested for a second, his cock firmly planted between my cheeks, and I heard him uncorked a bottle cap. I felt his cock move and his hand slap against my ass as he stroked it.

I was petrified at this point, but I knew he had a temper and I was sure he had been drinking so I wasn't about to test the waters. After a few squirting sounds coming from the bottle of lube and some strokes that ended up with him touching my ass again, I heard the cap close and felt him put it up on my nightstand a foot away. He took my cheeks and spread them to the side and positioned his cock at the entrance of my hole. After a wiggle or two he finally got the courage to start sliding it in, and at this point I couldn't help but wince. He held onto my shoulder tightly and wrapped his other arm around my neck which prevented me from moving. I wasn't trying to get away - I was too scared for that - but I knew now it would be impossible.

After about ten seconds, I felt that his hard cock had made it about halfway into my tight hole. I let out a mutter of discomfort and he quickly used one of his hands to cover my mouth and at the same time slid his cock the rest of the way in. I felt it hit the point where it couldn't go anymore and there was still pushing. At this point, I almost screamed but his hand was covering my mouth still, so all that came out as another muffled sound. With that, he pulled his cock out about 3/4 of the way and I let out a short-lived sigh of relief. He then, with all of his strength, shoved his cock all the way back inside my ass. I let out another muffled scream.

I felt him breathe heavily onto the back of my neck. He repeated the process a few times, but then settled into a rhythm. He was pumping his rock hard cock, which must have been about 8 inches, into my once tight, virgin asshole. He was shoving it all the way in and each time it hit that spot where it felt like there was nowhere else for it to go, and every time he pulled it out as much as possible before slamming it back into me. He began breathing heavily and letting out moans as I laid there being his fucktoy.

About 30 seconds into his rhythm, it stopped hurting and I began to feel a tingling in my own cock. Within a few moments, I could feel myself getting hard. Kenny must have noticed this by the way I stopped fighting him with my asshole, and he took one of his hands and wrapped it around me and took hold of my cock.

"Looks like I was right about my little boy," he said as he fucked me.

His hand was still covering my mouth, and although I tried to speak, all that came out was a muffled moan.

That moan seemed to turn him on even more and he began to really rail me. The bed was shaking with such intensity that a lamp on my stand next to it fell to the floor and broke with a loud crash. Upon hearing the noises of the bed and my labored breathing, he moaned loudly and passionately into my ear. For some reason, this really excited me, and I found myself moaning back into his hand. He stopped covering my mouth with his hand, but he didn't remove it. Instead he stuck two of his fingers onto my tongue and down my throat as my mouth was open, mid-moan.

I don't know what came over me, but I began to suck on his fingers as he fucked me. I got into a good rhythm, stopping every few seconds to let out an increasingly louder moan. He was moaning behind me and I could feel his balls slapping against my asscheeks as he shoved his cock in and out of me with ferocious intensity.

"I knew you'd like getting fucked," he whispered into my ear as he shoved his cock all the way into my ass and left it there. "Tell daddy you like it."

I had somehow gotten so turned on that I had lost all reason and logic. My mind was telling me to fight him and to tell him I hated what he was doing to me, but my body was telling me something completely different. I was rock hard and could feel the precum oozing out of the tip of my cock as I was mercilessly fucked by my own daddy. I so badly wanted to jerk myself off as he pounded my insides, but my arms were being held down. I was in ecstacy, and my body convinced my brain to tell me to say the only thing that was on my mind: "Fuck me harder, daddy..."

This drove him crazy. He pushed me onto my stomach with a quick wrestling move and mounted me from behind. He lifted up my hips so my ass was in the air and shoved his cock back in. My daddy began fucking me even harder than before - so hard that I almost couldn't catch my breath. I was getting pounded so severely that I thought something must have teared. But it didn't, and I just came to accept that I was loving getting fucked by my own father.

I lost all inhibition and started moaning louder and bucking my ass back onto his cock to match his thrusts. "Ohhh," I moaned as he pounded me. "I love that you're fucking meeee." I elongated each word as he smacked my ass hard.

Kenny let out a series of increasingly loud moans as he grabbed onto my hips even tighter and began increasing the speed of his thrusts even more. I could feel his cock pulsing in my no-longer-tight hole and could tell he was about to cum.

He fucked me for a few more seconds, slowing down a little bit. "You want to swallow your daddy's cum like a good little boy?" he said, moaning into my ear and licking the sweat off of my face at the same time.

I closed my eyes and breathed heavily, slamming my ass back onto his cock for what I thought might be the final time.

"Yesss daddy," I moaned. "Please cum in my mouth."

With that, he pulled out of my ass and I flipped over to face him. Now I was on my back with my mouth open wide and he positioned his cock right over my face and stroked it. After a few strokes, he shot his thick load onto my tongue, getting some of it on my lips and a few random strands on my face. He seemed to cum forever, continuously filling my mouth with his seed. I tilted my head up at just the right angle to take his throbbing cock into my mouth and suck out whatever was left of his jizz and then cupped his balls with my left hand. He shoved his throbbing cock into my mouth, down into my throat. Just when I thought he was done shoveling his cum into my mouth, he shot another stream directly into the back of my mouth. I felt it hit the wall of my throat and slide down. With that, I sucked him off some more and got into a little bit of a rhythm, hoping that I had pleased him.

His cock was becoming limp, so he took it out of my mouth, much to my dissatisfaction. I looked at him and he looked down at me, staring intently at my cum-covered face. He took his softening cock and smacked it against my lips and then began to rub it on my face, gathering up the jizz that missed my mouth when he shot his load. I opened my mouth and he placed his cock back onto my tongue and I tasted the rest of his creamy load. My daddy then pulled his cock out of my mouth again and got to move off the bed.

I laid there and took a deep breath, trying to figure out what had just happened.

He looked at me from the other side of the room as he cleaned himself off with a towel.

He didn't say anything and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment fic. I began writing in the midst of hectic work schedule and frustration from IB's writing block.
> 
> Originally, this is inspired from a pixiv user arts, devoted solely for a 3D KennyxLevi (Akari) and a threesome of KennyxLevixErwin pairing. Her arts is beautifully erotic, unfortunately it was already deleted.


End file.
